Separate and Together
by iamconcussed
Summary: Ginny and Draco are separated but begin spending more and more time together, too bad Draco doesn't know how to just let a good thing happen.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day in weeks that the sun was already up when he woke. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table: it was ten to nine. There was something about the house, something about the atmosphere, that allowed his anxious morning behavior to disappear. Beside him his wife did not stir. Far be it from normal for her to be up before ten. He nudged her lightly and she let out a low groan before rolling over and putting her face into the pillow beside him.

"Ginevra, it's almost nine, my darling. You mumbled about having to do something in the morning before bed last night," Draco informed her, burying his hand in her thick waves of hair.

She murmured a response and remained stationary. After a moment she reached up and whacked his arm away from her.

"I can't tell what you're saying, love," he told her, pulling at a piece of her hair that was on his pillow. "Maybe you could pick up your head and say it again." He was surprised to see her lift her head.

"Fuck off," she said before putting her head back in its original place.

Ignoring her request, Draco settled back into the bed. Wrapping his arm around her, he sighed in contentment. He spent the night in the house maybe once a month since last December, but he had never found a better place to sleep. He was happy that he made the rash decision to visit his wife the night before. Remembering her answering the door in her tattered old shirt, knickers, and thigh highs, he couldn't help but think she knew he was stopping by. She had even opened a bottle of wine, claiming that she was celebrating something from work, but they both knew what red wine did to her.

They played the game of her asking him why he was there, and him coming up with some sad excuse. It continued to the bedroom and that's where they woke. No matter what he said to Blaise or Pansy, he liked nothing more than waking next to his wife after a night together.

"Is it really almost nine?" she groaned, flipping over and facing Draco. "I have to take Orion to Luna's boy's stupid birthday party."

"Do you think I could come?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows as Ginny got out of the bed.

"I don't think you'd want to go, Draco. You know the parents at the daycare are mostly Muggles. I don't think you would have much to talk about," she admitted, opening the closet and pulling a fresh towel from the top shelf. She turned to face him, raising an eyebrow at his smirk.

"You're beautiful," he told her, sitting up completely. "And you know I'm fine with talking to Muggles. If they're the parents of my son's friends, then I think I should get to know them," he reasoned, watching Ginny walk around the room completely naked. "Do they know anything about me?"

She opened and closed a few drawers before finding what she was looking for. Throwing a light blue sundress onto the bed, she walked to the bathroom. "Luna and Neville do, of course. A few of the others do, too. I think it's a bad idea for you to come."

"I'm his father and I would like to accompany him to this gathering!" Draco demanded, pursing his lips after finishing.

Ginny mulled it over in her head for a few moments before sighing. "I'll think about it—"

"Think about it? It's in two hours," Draco cut in, confused about what his wife was thinking.

"I'm going to take a shower. Can you wake 'Rion up and make him some breakfast? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She turned and entered the bathroom without waiting for a response from him.

Draco sat in the bed for another minute, remembering how calm it was before he woke her up. Finally, he stood up and pulled on his pants before walking to Orion's bedroom. He pushed the door open and watched the blond five-year-old sleep. He was getting big. Sometimes it was shocking how fast children grew. It was also quite shocking how clean his room was. Draco didn't remember Ginny being the type to keep things clean. She must have made an effort since he was gone.

Draco kneeled down next to his son's bed. It was worrying him how his hair was beginning to become more of a strawberry blond. That would not do. "Ri," Draco whispered, rocking the boy in his bed.

Slowly he opened his eyes, waking calmly unlike his mother. "Dad?" he asked, surprised yet still tired. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you this morning. Mum said I might be able to come with you to your friend's birthday party," Draco told him.

"Really?" he asked, his excitement waking him more. He sat up in bed and reached for Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck for a moment. Orion leaned back in bed after a second and raised his eyebrow at Draco's lack of clothing. "If you come to the party you have to wear something else."

"Okay, I'll put on something nice just for you," Draco promised.

"I hope Mum says you can come!"

Draco smiled at his big brown eyes; he was obviously happy to spend time with his father. He wished Ginny was that excited to see Draco. "Let's go get some breakfast," he said before picking Orion up and hauling him over his shoulder. His son giggled wildly as they hopped down the steps.

"Can we have pancakes?" Orion requested once he was sat down in his chair at the table.

"I'll see what I can do," Draco answered, walking into the connected kitchen. Only a minute after he entered the kitchen the owl came in with the post, scaring him more than he would like to admit. "Archimedes!" The bird carried the mail to Orion, snubbing Draco, not even letting him get close enough to pet him. "Fine," Draco spat. "Be that way."

"I got the mail, Dad," Orion informed Draco, holding up the stack of envelopes. "Look, this says my name on it." He pulled out the bright green envelope and began to open it.

Draco supervised his destruction of the mail, smiling as piece of green paper fell to the floor. "Ah, it's from Uncle Ron," Draco told him. The letter held pictures from his recent trip to the United States Quidditch Cup.

"Look, Dad, I'm going to play Quidditch, too," Orion boasted, pointing at a keeper for the New York City team.

"You'll be great," Draco encouraged, digging through the rest of the mail. "Ugh, Ginny," he whispered, pulling out a final notice bill. He opened it and pinched the bridge of his nose. Finding a new envelope, Draco put all of her bills inside and sealed it. "Archimedes, quit this and come over here. I need you to deliver something for me."

The bird hooted and stayed in its place. After Draco called his name a few more times, Archimedes finally flew over to him and held out his leg.

"Take this to my accountant, I know you've gone to him before. His name is Jeremy Sanders and he works in my building on the seventh floor. Thank you," Draco added, watching the beautiful bird take off. He held his head for a moment, wondering how Ginny let things get that far without calling him first.

"Dad, I'm hungry," Orion said, digging through Ron's photos still.

"Sorry, I'll get started on those pancakes now."

It seemed the universe would not let him make breakfast, for as soon as Draco took out the flour the doorbell rang.

"Mum!" Orion yelled, unnecessarily.

"I can get it, 'Rion," Draco said, crossing the room to the front door. He peaked through the peephole and let his forehead hit the door with a thud. Pausing to gather himself for a second, he opened the door. "Potter, welcome to my home." No matter what he said, Draco did not make any movement to allow Harry to enter the house.

"Draco, lovely to see you, and in such few clothes. How wonderful," Harry smiled sarcastically. Harry was dressed in a button down shirt and nice trousers, something Draco thought was quite formal for a Saturday morning.

"What do you need?" Draco asked him, not bothering to hide any hatred in his voice.

"Molly asked me to drop off this basket for Ginny," he answered, holding up a wicker basket filled with sweets. "It's for the party."

Draco reached forward to take it but Harry pulled it away. "Stop fucking around."

"I'd like to come in," Harry told him, a sly smile on his face.

"That's not happening. Give me the basket or leave," Draco commanded. He stiffened as Harry sized him up, knowing that Harry some how thought himself better than Draco. If he had his way, Draco would have set up wards that would keep the scarred clown from ever setting foot on his property.

"You know, Malfoy, I believe this is Ginny's house. I think she would want me to come in," Harry informed Draco, pushing the door out of his hand.

Draco let him in, only to keep himself from punching him. "Just put it down somewhere and go. Ginny's in the shower."

"Uncle Harry!" Orion cried, running from the table to the new visitor. "What are you doing here? Are you coming to the party, too?"

Harry reached down and wrapped his arms around the young boy. "I was thinking about it. Did you get Ron's pictures of the Quidditch games?"

"Yeah!" Orion yelled, pulling Harry by his hand to the kitchen table he had been sitting at earlier. "I'm going to be a keeper when I play."

"I can teach you a few moves when you're old enough to ride a broom," Harry offered, ruffling the kid's blond locks.

Draco watched the scene with extreme discomfort. He didn't know what to do, so he went to his son's side. "I think I'll be able to teach him. I was just as good as you back in school, Harry." Draco forced himself to call the man by his given name, but felt bile rise in his throat once the word came out of his mouth.

"Don't be silly, Draco. By then Ginny won't let you anywhere near her kid. I'm sure you'll mess up one way or another and she'll be forced to remember who you really are," Harry explained, his voice sounding friendly so Orion would not be suspicious.

Draco didn't respond, knowing there was no good way to answer Harry's attack. If he stayed quiet, maybe he wouldn't be blamed for the conflict later when Ginny heard about it. The family gossiped like no other and somehow Draco was normally at fault for things he didn't start.

"Don't you think you should wear a long-sleeved shirt?" Harry questioned, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

Draco furrowed his brow, genuinely confused about why Harry would ask such a question. "Why?"

"To cover that thing up," Harry answered, pointing at Draco's slightly faded Dark Mark. "Bit disgusting to flaunt it about if you ask me."

Draco trembled slightly. Besides his relationship with Ginny, his Dark Mark was his only insecurity. It was something from his past that he could not cover up. He was forced to live with his decision forever. He opened his mouth to talk when he heard someone else chime in.

"No, Uncle Harry," Orion held out his hand at the older man. "It's okay, it's Daddy's mistake," Orion explained, covering the mark with his small hand. "But we forgive him." The boy looked up at his dad with wide eyes, waiting for a response.

Draco tried his hardest to not allow the burning behind his eyes to turn into anything more than that. He smiled down at the little blond boy and then closed his eyes. He remembered Orion asking about the mark when he was younger a couple of times. Draco would tell him it was his mistake and Ginny would always add that he was forgiven. To hear his own son stick up for him, in a way no one besides Ginny ever had, struck him.

"It's Mummy's mistake, too," Harry hissed.

"What's Mummy's mistake?" Ginny asked, coming down the last of the stairs. She looked beautiful with her hair braided over one shoulder. It was still wet, and there were big spots on the top of her knee length blue sundress because of it.

Harry tried to hide a look of surprise on his face as the woman came into view, but it was clear she had scared him. "Oh, nothing," he lied. He moved over to the basket he came with. "Your mum gave this to me to deliver," he explained his presence.

"Ah," Ginny nodded, inspecting the baked goods. "Thank you," she smiled up at Harry. She turned to Draco after a moment. "Did you make breakfast?"

"No, I was just about to when Harry came," Draco told her, crossing the room to reenter the kitchen. "I was going to make pancakes."

"Good, I'm starving," Ginny said, taking a seat next to Orion. "Good morning 'Rion, how are you?"

"Morning, Mum. Are Uncle Harry and Daddy coming to the party?" the boy asked giving his mum the sweetest smile he could muster.

Draco watched Ginny's eyes lock on the wall as she tried to figure out what to do. "Orion, don't pester your mother. Let's eat breakfast and then talk," Draco called into the room, hoping Ginny would reward him for defusing the situation.

"Okay," Orion mumbled to himself, upset with the response he was given. "Can Harry at least stay for breakfast?"

One of the many downsides to Draco not being able to spend as much time with his son was Harry Potter becoming such a big role in his life. If Draco still spent every night in the house, he was sure Orion would already be on his way to hating Harry. "He's probably too busy, Ri. He has autographs to sign. You have to remember that ten years ago, Harry was the most famous seventeen year old in Britain."

"Draco!" Ginny scolded him. "Of course Harry can stay if he wants to."

"I'd love to," Harry said, turning away from Draco and beginning his walk to the kitchen table. "I would rather be the most famous seventeen year old than the most infamous."

"Oh, how right you are," Draco laughed sarcastically. "But who ended up with the girl?" He instantly regretted it after it came out of his mouth. He stared down at the bowl of batter he was mixing. The lack of a response made Draco even angrier. Somehow Harry was extremely good at curbing his snarky comments in front of Ginny. He did always play the victim well.

"I'm going to see if he needs any help," Ginny told the table, before entering the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she whispered to him harshly, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Making pancakes, I thought that's what you wanted," Draco answered, not wanting to truly address the situation.

"Can you just try to be nice to Harry?" Ginny begged, playing idly with the necklace she wore.

"You don't know what he says to me when you're not around. Who knows what he says to Orion. He's probably trying to turn him against me," Draco grumbled quietly, making a test pancake and setting it aside for himself.

"No one could make Orion hate you no matter how hard they tried. He idolizes you. Last week I found him digging through your side of the closet and trying to put on a pair of your trousers," Ginny told him, moving to stand closer to him.

Draco smiled to himself for a moment before thinking of Harry once more. "He mentioned my mark, Gin." His hands shook slightly as he poured small mounds of batter onto the pan.

"Orion did?" she asked, surprised.

"Potter," Draco breathed, flipping the four pancakes he had cooking.

"D," Ginny cooed softly, standing behind him. She took a moment before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. She placed her head against his bare back and sighed. "I wish I could take the mark from you and wear it instead."

"That's ridiculous, it's my mistake," he answered, scooping the pancakes onto a plate. He rested his free arm over hers.

"But you're forgiven," she reminded him, pressing a kiss against his back. She paused, probably taking in the moment, before sighing and stepping away from him. "If you really want to come to the party today, you can," she offered with a shrug.

"I don't want to come if Potter's going," Draco told her bluntly. If he had to spend even another second with the self-important jackass, he would snap. "I don't know what your thing with him is, but I don't want to be a part of it."

Ginny laughed at his ridiculousness, probably thinking he was joking on some level. "My 'thing' with him?" she asked with air-quotes, a smile playing on her lips.

Draco turned to show her how serious he was for a moment, and then turned back to his task. "Yes, your thing. Whatever you two are doing. Fucking," Draco supplied with a shake of his head. He scooped the last pancake onto a plate before looking at his wife.

Her face was pale with anger, her lips a thin line. "You idiot," she whispered finally. Her lip quivered for a moment before her hardened features returned. "You… you bloody bastard," she spat, her eyes on the floor.

Draco hated seeing her like that. He hated when she was about to cry, when she was so angry with him that she could cry. Apologise, he told himself, but he couldn't. All he could ever do in these situations was egg her on, probably because he was an idiot and a bloody bastard. "Don't pretend you aren't shagging him. Lying about it is just disrespectful to me. Own up to the fucking, Gin," Draco snapped, angrier with himself than her.

She yanked the plate of pancakes from him and met his eyes. Her brown ones were glossy and so filled with tears it was amazing that none had fallen yet. Picking up the pile of plates for the table, Ginny turned away from him to leave. She paused before the door and looked over her shoulder. "I hate you," she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco could hear the sound of Ginny putting the plates on the table and the shuffle of chairs. Great, Draco thought to himself, really wonderful. Now he had to leave and he was wearing basically nothing. He was sure Harry would eat it up.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Harry asked loud enough for Draco to hear from the kitchen.

"Stupid bastard," Draco groaned, hoping Harry could hear him, too.

Ginny sniffed and let out a sigh. "Yes, I am fine, just hungry. How many pancakes do you think you can eat, Orion?" Ginny asked, her voice wavering for a moment.

"Two!" Orion exclaimed happily. "It's cause I'm pretty hungry."

There was silence for a few minutes and Draco assumed everyone was eating. He couldn't leave the kitchen; he was too embarrassed and angry with himself.

"Where's Daddy?" Orion asked finally.

"He's not feeling well, Ri. I don't think he'll be coming to the party today," Ginny sighed.

Draco knew if he could see her, she would be frowning. He made her frown constantly. Biting his own lip, a habit he learned from Ginny, he tried to keep himself from responding to the stinging feeling behind his eyes. "Shit," he mumbled quietly.

"No!" Orion yelled angrily. "Will I still go to the Manor?"

"Yes, of course," Ginny answered simply.

Right, it was his weekend to spend with his son. The days with Orion were all that broke up the monotony of his separated life. Draco hated his time at the Manor, especially since he had moved back. It was like he was a teenager again, except that his mother wasn't there and his father had become a sedated version of his previous self.

"Is Dad not coming because of Uncle Harry?" Orion demanded.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. Was his son that perceptive? He was getting older.

"That's ridiculous," Ginny shut down quickly.

"If only one can come, I want Daddy," Orion informed his mom with force.

"Orion, stop yelling. Your father can't come because he is ill." Ginny's voice was sharp as if she was just as angry about the situation as her son was.

While Draco had planned on walking out of the kitchen to extract his belongings from upstairs, he suddenly didn't have the courage to face the table. Knowing that his pride would take a beating whether he walked or Apparated, Draco turned on the spot. He appeared in Ginny's bedroom and quickly collected his things before returning to the Manor.

"Draco!"

Draco's heart jumped in his chest as his name was yelled the second he appeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. "Merlin, Father! What is it?" he snapped at his father who was standing next to the door as if to leave.

"I was just about to go over to Blaise's to look for you," Lucius explained, shrugging out of his cloak and hanging it up. "Where did you go last night? That deal could have been closed if we had just kept working. So like your mother, as soon as something goes a little different than planned, you have to run."

This was not what Draco had been looking forward to. "No, Father, the deal could not have been worked out! Don't even begin to blame it on me when you know very well why Mr. Wright will never let us work on his account."

Lucius' face remained still, a pensive look gracing his sharp features. He raised his eyebrows for a second, as if reacting to something he was thinking and then he met Draco's eyes. "Is there a reason your shirt is unbuttoned?"

"It's because you killed his son," Draco supplied, buttoning up his shirt. "He was a few years older than me in Hogwarts. He was a Hufflepuff, and friends with Cedric Diggory, if I remember correctly. That Snatcher with the hook nose brought him here and you killed him."

"Stop it, Draco," Lucius requested, his thin lips tight. His hair was pinned behind his neck, in an attempt to look professional, but it just brought to light his gaunt features. He looked dead.

"Maybe if you weren't a Death Eater, we would have more business," Draco suggested with a sneer. He crossed the hall to the table in front of the double doors that led to the office. His mail was spread out in three piles, probably sorted by the only elf they had left.

"Don't forget that you accepted the mark as well, Draco," Lucius reminded him with a harsh voice. He was never one to admit a mistake or fault in himself.

Draco turned around quickly, knocking mail off of the table. "You made me! You ruined my life!" It was the millionth time that they had engaged in the same fight. "I didn't want any of this!"

"You think I did? I did what I needed to in order to ensure you and Narcissa were safe. I sacrificed my time with you two so you would survive. Put yourself in my position; a wife and a young son who are in danger."

Draco turned away and picked up his mail, needing something to do with his hands. He imagined Orion alive in a time when Voldemort was still rising to power. The stories Ginny had told him replayed in his head. The whole Order of the Phoenix and all the children were stuffed inside of Potter's hidden house. They were afraid to use any magic incase there was a trace on any of them, including the adults. He clutched his head thinking about Teddy Lupin, who was just a baby when both of his parents were killed. The only people who could be protected were Purebloods, and there was only one way to protect them.

Lucius regained his control over his emotions. "When you were of age, I did nothing but give you options. You made the same decision as me," Lucius smiled sadly. "You helped ensure your mother lived another day. If we have to lose business because we protected our family, then so be it." The older man stepped forward, shrinking the gap between him and his son. "I imagine you were feeling quite sinister when Mr. Wright refused to sign with us. You wanted to feel good, like you weren't a monster, so you went to her. Judging by your anger, things did not go well this morning. However, I am surprised with your Death Eater talk. Ginevra's not one to dig up old things."

Draco hated his father's gift of logic. As a teen he always assumed his father was using Legilimency, but as he grew older he began to understand that the older man was just putting scenarios together logically. "Potter came over this morning," Draco began, facing his father once more. "He told me I should cover up my Mark and not flaunt it like I'm proud."

Lucius scoffed and rolled his eyes. "As if you would be proud. Ignorant."

"He said Ginny would come to her senses soon enough, break things off, and keep me away from Orion. He said it in front of Orion!" Draco recounted angrily.

"And Ginevra let him say this?" Lucius questioned with surprise.

Draco ran a hand through his already mussed hair. "No, of course she wasn't there, but she's so fucking nice to him. Saint Potter can do no wrong in her eyes. It made me so mad that I took it out on her," he explained. He was an idiot. He was a bloody bastard. "I said I knew she was shagging Potter."

Lucius grimaced and rested his palm on his son's shoulder. "But you don't really believe she would do something like that," Lucius stated rather than asked.

"I don't know!" Draco snapped, but his anger with her had gone and only left the anger he had towards his own actions. "Of course she wouldn't. I'm the only one thick enough to cheat."

A lump in his throat appeared as he remembered coming home after spending the evening with Astoria Greengrass. Orion had been only three at the time. When Draco opened the door to their bedroom he was so struck with guilt he felt he could not take another step. He watched his wife sleep, their son next to her, too frightened to sleep in his own room that. Ginny's chest gently rose and fell, deep in sleep as usual. Orion, ever the light sleeper, woke up fairly soon after Draco took off his shoes and began to disrobe.

'Daddy?' he asked, his big brown eyes only partially open. 'There aren't any monsters in here.'

There are now, Draco's mind said and he instantly filled with disgust. He was going to be sick. The noise he made as he rushed to the toilet must have woken Ginny up because she entered the loo only moments later, closing the door behind herself. Draco was still emptying the contents of his stomach when she came in.

'D, are you okay?' she asked sleepily, her hair a mess. 'You're home so late.' She rubbed her eyes and kneeled next to him, giving him a reassuring smile.

'I cheated,' he said simply. _Hit me._

'At what?' she questioned, clueless. 'Was it Quidditch last week at my parent's? It's hard to believe you and Ron could beat Harry and me by so much,' she laughed and put a hand on his back, rubbing it slowly.

He wanted to say yes and move on, but he couldn't. 'No,' he said simply. 'I cheated on you with Astoria.' Her hand fell from his back and she stood. 'This was the only time.' He stood too.

She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes became unfocused. She didn't move a millimeter. She was frozen with shock. She was frozen in pain.

_Hit me._ 'Say something,' Draco insisted, needing her to yell at him or punish him so he could repent.

Her hands dropped limply to her sides and she finally made eye contact with him. 'I want you to leave,' she said calmly.

'Gin,' he plead. _Hit me._

'Please leave,' she requested, looking away from him once more.

He didn't even bother to grab anything, he just turned on the spot and returned to the Manor.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Draco," Lucius said, bringing Draco out of his own thoughts. "She seems to be forgiving you, but you won't forgive yourself. Just remember that every time you punish yourself by not returning to her, you are punishing her, too." The older blond gave his son another comforting clap on the back before turning to leave and return to his work. "And Draco, I never killed Johnny Wright. Bellatrix did after I refused."

-Thank you guys for reading. I'm posting this because I don't want to wait anymore even though it is only half a chapter. Hope you enjoyed. There will be more G/D interaction in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," Draco muttered to himself as he dressed after a shower. His whole idea was completely insane and would probably just make things worse. But how could they get any worse, he reasoned with himself. "Oh, who fucking cares?" he asked, straightening his tie before readying himself to Apparate to the Longbottom residence. "Okay," he said, telling himself to go, but he remained in his suite at the Manor. "Okay," he repeated, a little more demanding than before. His shoulders fell as he realised exactly how nervous he really was. "It's fine," he assured himself, and finally he left, appearing on the front steps of a small brick home.

"Draco!" a voice pierced through the yard. "Over here. I didn't know you were coming!" Pansy was walking towards him, holding her pregnant belly and waving.

"Pansy," he greeted, a sigh of relief. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Of course, silly. You're so formal! This is a child's birthday party, not a meeting at the office," she smiled, swatting his shoulder and then bringing him in for an awkward hug. "Ugh, Merlin, I'm so huge."

"You look amazing. How do you feel?" he asked, looking at her belly with a small smile.

"Like I'm going to pop," she answered quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the wooden fence that enclosed the backyard. Her hair was shorter than he remembered, reaching just below her ears. "The party's in the backyard, I was just out in the front because I needed a little air away from everyone," she explained. She turned to face him right before reaching to open the gate. "It is packed. There are more adults inside the house, if you can believe it," she warned, gripping his hand tightly. Turning back around, she opened the gate and pulled Draco through.

It was packed. There were kids and adults everywhere. Some sort of silencing charm had kept the noise from being so loud outside of the fence, but within it was complete chaos. Yelling, laughing, and music were blaring from every which way. "Merlin," Draco breathed next to Pansy. They stopped for a moment to let a couple pass, and then Pansy continued to pull him along.

"Probably best to curb the magic talk," she advised with a side ways glance at man walking by with a toddler in his arms.

"Right," Draco nodded, allowing his friend to just pull him along. He suddenly stopped, Pansy jerking back in response. Draco didn't even notice her back landing against him. All he saw was Ginny laughing with her hand on a tall man's chest. It wasn't Harry Potter, but she definitely seemed to be flirting. "Who is that?"

Pansy, who had just managed to right herself, looked over to where Ginny was standing. "Oliver Wood," she answered, attempting to pull him along once more. "He plays for Puddlemere United. Now, come on!" she demanded, pulling him with more force.

He finally began to stumble along with her. "Are they dating?"

The brunette turned to face him and rolled her eyes, before continuing their path. "Neville!" Pansy greeted excitedly. "I found this one out front," she said, motioning to Draco.

"Draco," Neville smiled, taking the blond's hand in his for a brief shake. "Glad you could make it. The place is a bit crowded as you can see. Luna invited everyone."

"That's Luna," Pansy laughed, surveying the party. "Has anyone seen where Ron's run off to? He keeps abandoning me." She began to leave to find him, but Draco caught her shoulder.

"Don't abandon me," Draco whispered harshly.

"I have to pee," she told him, shrugging off his grip. "I'm pregnant," she responded to his narrowed eyes. Pansy hastily left, heading towards the back door of the house.

"So," Draco started, regarding Neville with a slight smile. "Happy birthday to Nebbie."

Neville took a sip of his drink and nodded. "Thanks, mate. Hard to believe Nebula's already four. She's getting so big. The other day she heated up the kettle and just before that she made all these birds follow her around for the afternoon. Her magic is strong. Just like her mother, she is," Neville laughed, watching Luna and their daughter play with other children. "I'm sure Orion is doing magic constantly. I remember Mrs. Weasley telling me about Ginny as a kid and all the trouble she got into."

Draco stared over at Ginny and Oliver as they spoke. Oliver put a flower that he was holding behind her ear. "Erm, I've seen him do a few things, but…" he trailed off.

"Right," Neville answered quickly, not wanting anything to be awkward. "I really am glad you came. I wish things-"

"Nev," a young woman called, jogging over to join the two men. She had long blond hair and big blue eyes. "Hello," she smiled, holding her hand out to Draco. "I'm Gabi."

Draco took her hand and shook it. "Draco," he responded. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful the young girl was.

"Ah, Draco," she gave him a crooked smile. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, a gestured that reminded Draco too much of Ginny.

"Do we know each other?" he asked, confused at her expression. He glanced over at Ginny once more and noticed she was looking at him with pursed lips.

"No, not really," she answered. "Fleur's my sister, she's married to Bill Weasley. We're sort of like… really distantly related through marriage," she explained, looking uncomfortable when she finished. "Sort of," she added quietly. Gabi shook her head and looked at Neville. "Erm, Luna told me that she needs you to get the… Glaborhone? There are too many…" Gabi shrugged, not knowing the rest of what she was supposed to say. "I don't know what they were, sorry."

Neville laughed. "It's okay, I, embarrassingly enough, know what she's talking about. Excuse me," he said to the two as he left, walking to the house just as Pansy had.

"So, where's Ri?" Gabi asked. "He's so adorable, you know. He looks just like you."

If Draco didn't know better, it seemed that Gabi was flirting with him. But that was impossible, she had even lead with the fact that they were related through marriage, meaning she knew he was married. "Thank you. I actually don't know where he is. I came separately from my… Ginny," he said. They had been separated for almost two years and it was still hard to avoid referring to Ginny as his wife.

"Is she seeing Oliver?" Gabi asked, looking over her shoulder at the two she was talking about. Her head snapped back when her eyes connected with Ginny's. "Oh, that's awkward," she said looking back at Draco.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the petite blonde who seemed so embarrassed. "It's okay," he assured her, taking a step closer so they weren't so far apart. "I actually have no idea if they're seeing each other. She doesn't really talk to me about those things."

Gabi reached over and grabbed a cup of punch from the table behind them. "That sucks," she said, sipping her drink. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at her question. It was the second time in the short conversation that he had to stop and wonder if she was flirting with him. "No, no, I'm not seeing anyone," he answered, quickly.

A light blush was slowly creeping up her cheeks as she stared at the ground. "The other girls," she started, pointing at a group of girls in their early twenties gathered a few meters away, "they made me ask. When you walked in they couldn't stop staring at you. I'm not… I don't… I just asked for them," she finally finished, a flustered look on her face.

Draco smiled at her embarrassment. He felt like he was back at Hogwarts. "Don't worry, I won't judge you," he assured her with a smirk. He really was reverting to Hogwarts ways.

Gabi kept looking over at Ginny and Oliver, an interested expression gracing her face. "Bugger," she whispered, looking back as fast as she could. "They're coming over here. Sorry," she mumbled into her plastic cup.

"Gabrielle," Ginny greeted, false sweetness in her voice. "I didn't know you were here!" Ginny's hair had been let out of the braid that held it earlier, and was falling in soft curls down to the middle of her chest. A small daisy stuck out from behind her ear, glaring at Draco.

"Oh yeah, well I wasn't on duty at St. Mungo's today, it was a last minute change. You look beautiful, by the way," Gabi smiled, her eyes blinking furiously.

"Thank you," Ginny responded simply. "Merlin, it's so nice out today. I thought-"

"I'm Draco," Draco interrupted, looking at Oliver with a blank face. The Quidditch player was tall, but not taller than Draco.

"How rude of me," Ginny said, giving Draco an angry glance. "Draco, this is Oliver Wood, he's a friend who plays for Puddlemere United. Oliver, this is Draco."

Draco grimaced at his lack of introduction and decided to take matters into his own hands. "I'm her husband," Draco informed Oliver as their hands separated. He held up his left hand to show them his wedding band.

Gabi choked on the drink she was sipping. "I'm going to go make sure the Glaberhone is set up right…" the blonde excused herself.

"Draco, can I talk to you inside?" Ginny demanded, her voice stern and her face unmoving.

"I suppose," Draco answered with a shrug, plucking up a drink and beginning to saunter to the house.

"I'll be back in a minute," Ginny told Oliver, following Draco. She grabbed his elbow and pulled him up the steps and into the house. They weaved around a number of small corners, passing few people who had come to escape the party, and finally ending up in a bathroom off of what looked to be a guest bedroom. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing here? And why are you still wearing that!"

"I think I was having a good time at a birthday party until you ruined it," he said matter-of-factly, leaning against the sink. He sipped his drink casually as he watched his wife become angrier. Leaning down, Draco set his cup on the ground, his free hands allowing him to cross his arms.

"Having a good time meaning flirting with a… a twenty year old? What are you thinking?"

"I wasn't flirting with her," Draco rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smirk. "She was flirting with me."

Ginny slapped him.

His eyes were wide and shocked as the sting radiated through his face. "Fuck," he cursed, cradling his face. "What the-?" but he was cut off by Ginny's lips crashing down on his. Draco didn't waste any time, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. He turned them and lifted Ginny up, setting her back down on the edge of the sink. Immediately, Draco's hand found the flower tucked behind Ginny's ear, and ripped it away, throwing it into the toilet next to them. From there, his hands moved all over her body, finally stopping on her waist. He soon felt Ginny's hands fumbling with his belt and trousers. He really shouldn't have dressed so formally.

"Sweet Salazar, are these glued shut?" she mumbled, breaking away from him to inspect his belt.

Draco lifted her chin and stared into her eyes, a smile forming on his face. "I love it when you curse like a Slytherin," he told her, pressing a kiss against her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Get your belt off. You're dressed for a bloody funeral," she complained, taking the opportunity to pull the skirt of her dress up and wiggle towards the edge of the sink.

Once his belt and pants were undone and off, he grabbed Ginny with renewed desire and kissed her. His hands palmed her bum before he murmured against her lips. "Evanesco."

"Draco!" Ginny gasped, her knickers gone. She was about to protest more but all that came out was a quiet gasp. Their bodies moved together in a way only that only lovers who really knew each other could. Ginny's eyes were closed and her hands sought a better purchase on the sink, one gripped the edge of the porcelain and the other held Draco's shoulder.

Draco's eyes were open and studying Ginny's face as they moved together. He prayed for her eyes to open, and finally they did. Neither of them were able to break the contact until Ginny's head suddenly tipped away from him, her back arching and her legs tightening around him. They reached their peaks together, and soon only their harsh breaths could be heard.

Ginny's forehead fell forward, resting against Draco's. "Dammit," Ginny breathed. She pushed at his chest lightly, setting her own feet on the ground gingerly. "Dammit, Draco," she cursed louder.

"What?" he snapped, angry that she had pulled him from his haze of happiness.

She fixed her dress and tried to tame her hair a bit as she inspected herself in the mirror. Her eyes met his in the reflection and she looked down again. "I hate myself when this happens," she admitted, not bothering to turn around.

Draco didn't know what to say. "I love you," it came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Don't fucking say things like that," she yelled, pushing at him again but harder than before. "That's why I hate when this happens!"

"You initiated it," he reminded her with a sneer. He roughly pulled up his trousers and secured them. "If anyone should be mad about anything, it should be me. Quit teasing me, Ginevra."

"I'm not teasing you, and don't call me that, you prig." Her hand was on her necklace, playing with the charm that normally hid below her neckline.

"You are too teasing me. You run around like you're jealous and you want me and then as soon as you get whatever you want, you run off and leave me wondering what the hell just happened," he said. His voice was angry, but he felt like crying.

Ginny stared at him pensively. "I don't mean to," she admitted, her voice soft. Her hand reached up and cradled his face where she had hit him. "It's just confusing for me. I mean, of course I still love you, but… you fucked that all up, didn't you?" Her hand fell from his face and returned to her necklace.

"Three years ago I made one mistake!" he cried, his hands flailing about.

"You slept with your secretary while you left me and your three year old son at home. Sometimes 'one mistake' can be huge," Ginny said, her eyes big and red. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and looked around the small room from anything to distract her.

"I watched one of my friends die while I was saved, I got the Dark Mark, I helped Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and I blame myself everyday for the death of Severus. Still, if I could go back and fix any one thing I've ever done, I would make sure I went home that night and never went near Astoria," Draco explained, hoping for Ginny to understand how he felt. He wanted to fix everything, but she wouldn't allow him.

"Don't say her name, Draco. Don't give her any sort of recognition."

"Did you even listen to anything I just said?" he practically yelled. "Stop playing with your bloody necklace!" he demanded, pulling her hand away from it. He froze for a moment, staring at the ring that hung on the end of the chain.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously: _"Did you even listen to anything I just said?" he practically yelled. "Stop playing with your bloody necklace!" he demanded, pulling her hand away from it. He froze for a moment, staring at the ring that hung on the end of the chain._

* * *

"Is that… is that your wedding ring?" Draco asked, his eyes intently studying the ring hanging from the chain Ginny was wearing around her neck. His heart began racing. "You're still wearing it."

Ginny looked uncomfortable and rolled her eyes in an attempt to gain control of the situation. "Oh, calm down. I'm not really wearing it." Her tone was shaky.

"You want to get back together, don't you? Why don't we, Gin? I love you. You, Orion, and me could go on a long holiday somewhere, anywhere! It would be perfect. We could reconnect as a family," Draco suggested, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Ginny shook her head and looked up at him sadly. "D, I don't want to just fly off and ignore everything. It's not just a matter of wanting things to be perfect. Of course I want things to be perfect," she explained sadly. She opened her mouth to continue when a slam from the next room interrupted.

"What is it, Harry?" a muffled voice came from the other side of the bathroom door. "Why did we need privacy? Pansy's going to kill me if I leave her for too long. Pregnant woman will kill first, ask questions later."

"Ron," Ginny said to Draco.

"I need you to help me get Ginny," Harry began.

Draco's grip on Ginny tightened and his jaw clenched. "That slimy…"

Ginny placed her hand over Draco's mouth. "Shh," she demanded quietly, pressing her ear against the door.

"I dunno, Harry. I think maybe you should just stay out of it," Ron advised.

"Stay out of it?" Harry repeated angrily. "Stay out of what? I'm in love with her!"

"I don't mean to put my nose where it doesn't belong…" Ron started warily.

"Oh, yes you do!" Harry snapped. "You've been against me and Ginny getting together from day one."

"That's bullocks and you know it! All I want is what's best for Ginny. When that was you, I supported you two. But things have changed and you're not what she needs anymore, and she's not what you need," Ron said somewhat calmly, more calmly than one would imagine he could be. "Look, I know it's hard watching what ever the hell is going on with her and Draco, but good Godric, Harry just leave them to figure it out."

"It's been two years they've been split up. It can't be healthy for them to be constantly shagging with no sense of real commitment," Harry said, desperation in his voice.

"What a wanker," Draco whispered against Ginny's hand, electing a slight giggle from her.

"Mate, please. What have I said about things relating to Ginny and… that?"

"Of course you don't want to hear about it, it's wrong! Shagging everywhere like bunnies, but not going out on a date or anything that involves wearing clothing," Harry spat.

"Look, she told you what she's doing. I think you should leave her alone for the first few months at least," Ron suggested, clearly unhappy with Harry's tone.

"I'm not waiting. I'm putting in for a transfer," Harry said. "I know she loves me."

Draco had had enough and he reached around where Ginny was and opened the door. Ginny fell forward a bit and stared at the two men in front of her. Draco followed her with much more grace and much more attitude. "Gentlemen," he greeted with a quick raise of his eyebrows.

Ron sighed and glanced at Harry before clearing his throat. "I should be getting back to Pansy. Good to see you, Draco," he said calmly with a nod of his head.

"You too," Draco called amicably. "Harry, twice in one day… I'm starting to think you're following me. Do you fancy me?"

Harry's jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Ginny, go back to the party. I need to talk with Draco."

Ginny looked back at Draco with an unreadable expression. "Actually, Draco why don't _you_ go back to the party. I need to talk with Harry."

A smile broke out on Draco's face before he had time to stop it. "Okay," he said cheerily. "I'll go find Orion."

"He'll probably want to go; he doesn't normally like parties. You can take him home," she told him with an encouraging smile.

As he tried to find his way back out of the tiny home, Draco couldn't help but think there was a real chance that the whole separation would be over. He could move out of the Manor, thus only having to see his depressed father during the workday, and back into his home with his family. He would be able to go to sleep next to Ginny every night. He could wake up with her hair tickling his nose and he could be kept up late by her snoring. It all sounded so perfect.

"Draco," Ron said, interrupting the blond's thoughts. He was standing next to the dinning room table, right in front of the door to the backyard. "I was wondering if we could chat just for a moment."

Draco nodded, worried about the chat based on previous talks with Ginny's brothers. They all seemed to be wary of him. Well except for Charlie, who loved him, and Percy, who hung on Draco's every word with wonder in his eyes.

"I honestly don't want to get involved in anything, but you really should figure things out. I mean Orion is confused and he's getting older. He's going to start resenting you two. I don't know everything about what happened, Gin doesn't like to tell me things because she thinks I'll go completely mad, but I've made some assumptions based on overheard conversations. I know you've probably been wracking your brain for months trying to figure out what grand gesture would fix it all, but I think you need to pick something and fast." Ron gathered his thoughts for a moment before continuing. "Some couples fit from the beginning; just as soon as you met them you know they're perfect. I didn't think I would ever say this out loud, but first time I saw you and Ginny together and interacting when you thought no one else was around, it was obvious you really fit. You two have this perfect push and pull. Without you she's been just awful to deal with. Now she's been bringing Oliver to all the family dinners. Ugh, what a complete bore! He lets everyone win in Quidditch cause he thinks he has an unfair advantage. He's bloody annoying," Ron said with a shake of his head. "Anyway, sorry to pry. Who am I to give advice about how to have a stable relationship? I married a mad woman," he chuckled.

"You and Pansy are a good fit," Draco said, speaking for the first time. His voice was quiet but sincere.

"Thanks, mate. Just think about what I said," Ron told him, turning and heading out the door.

"Thank you," Draco said simply before the door closed behind Ron's back. He stood still for a moment, letting Ron's words sink it.

"Daddy! You came!" Orion shouted, coming out of the kitchen with a cup of juice in his hands. "Are you having fun? There was a clown outside."

Draco scooped his son up into his arms and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I am having fun."

Orion squirmed against him and wiped his cheek off with the back of his hand. "Ew, Daddy," he giggled. "Are you taking me to the Manor?"

Draco placed another kiss on his son's head before setting him down. "Yes, are you ready to leave the party so soon?"

Orion nodded vigorously. "I want to play Quidditch!" Orion spun in circles, running around Draco's legs and making noise that could possibly what he assumed flying sounded like.

"Well, I don't know about all that. You have to be eight to be on a broom," Draco told him, looking around to see if Ginny was finished talking to Harry yet.

"Oli told me he can show me how on his broom," Orion boasted after he stopped running around. "He said for my birthday he can take me to a game."

"Oli?" Draco asked, wondering which kid that was.

"Yeah, Mummy's friend," Orion clarified bouncing up and down to a song that had just started playing. "But, Oli is my friend, too."

Draco felt the drop in his stomach again; it was the pangs of jealousy. No, he was done with it. He was no longer going to be competing for his wife's or son's attention. He would make sure she remembered their love and commitment. "Okay, come here, we can go. We have a surprise to plan for Mum," Draco said, scooping his son up and Apparting to the Manor.

"Is Grandfather home?" Orion asked, running out the door of the study they had just appeared in.

"Yes he is, and no running," Lucius said, coming into the room. He picked Orion up quickly and smiled at the young boy. "My favorite boy is here! What do we have planned for the weekend?"

"We're planning a surprise," Orion whispered into Lucius' ear. Orion pushed Lucius' hair back so he could whisper better. "It's for my mum."

"What's the reason for this surprise?" Lucius asked the boy in his arms, but his eyes were trained on his son.

"It's for…" Orion started but then he stopped and looked around to Draco. "I don't know, but probably cause she's nice and pretty. That's what I think it's for," Orion explained with a matter-of-fact tone.

Draco had finished sifting through things on the desk and turned to the two. "I'm done beating around the bush. I'm going to fix us and it's going to be permanent."

"You sound awful businesslike about this, Draco," Lucius commented, setting Orion down. "She's your wife, not a political platform. How do you plan on going about all of this? Surly you have some brilliant plan."

Draco sneered at his father and sank into the desk chair. "I'm taking us somewhere, if you must know."

"Taking her somewhere? Where are you taking her?" Lucius asked with a sigh. He settled down on a plush couch in front of the fire that was burning. Orion climbed up after him, sitting on his lap. "It's not a meaningless place is it?"

"Of course not, Father. It's a meaningful place," Draco snapped, digging through the papers on the desk. "I just have to think of where," he mumbled.

Lucius inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around his grandson. "I think your father needs some help," he pretended to whisper into Orion's ear. "Maybe you should aid him."

Draco smiled at the sentiment and looked at Orion. "I could use someone's help," he called, pretending he hadn't heard his father the moment before. "But I don't think anyone can help…"

"I can! I can!" Orion shouted, wiggling off of Lucius' lap and running to his father.

"No running," Draco and Lucius scolded in unison.

Draco suppressed a shiver at the similarities between him and his father. "Will you help me, Ri? Out of everywhere in the world, where do you think your mum would want to go?"

Orion looked deep in thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "Oh! Oh! I know, Daddy. How about at Nanny and Papa's house?"

"Erm, that's a good idea, but I think we should do something farther away from home. Somewhere magical," Draco explained, putting his elbows on his knees so he was closer to his son.

"Hogwarts!" Orion called out.

"Let's not yell, now, Orion," Lucius said, standing from his seat on the couch.

"But, Grandfather, Hogwarts is the most magical place in the world. Mummy said so," Orion told the older man with his eyebrows high. "She said she doesn't love anywhere more than Hogwarts."

Draco watched his son explain his thoughts with enthusiasm and he couldn't help but agree. Hogwarts was the most magical place in the world. Hogwarts was where they met, and it was where they fell in love. "Hogwarts it is, Rion."

The boy clapped his hands and smiled. "I get to go to Hogwarts?" he cheered, his cheeks red with excitement.

"Yes, but it's a secret. We have to ask for a few favors before it'll be set. Can you keep a secret?" Draco asked Orion with his finger to his lips. Orion mimed zipping his lips closed.

Lucius smiled at his son and picked up a book before turning to leave. He glanced over his shoulder at Draco and nodded, not needing to verbalize his support of the location.

* * *

A/N- Just as a small explanation of Orion's name. The constellations for Orion and Scorpius can never be seen at the same time, so I thought that was sort of like saying this was an alternate universe.

Thank you to so many of you for the lovely reviews. They truly have been keeping me writing!


	5. Chapter 5

Draco pulled his head out of the fireplace with a huge smile on his face. He had confirmed with McGonagall that he could bring Ginny and Orion to the castle for a quick trip, despite the fact that it was summer and Hogwarts was closed.

He returned to his desk and jotted down the time McGonagall had approved for him. It was all coming together so perfectly; a lovely suite reserved in Hogsmeade and a day spent at the Hogwarts Quidditch field.

"Dad, Dad, Dad," Orion shouted, running into the room with a play snitch in his hand. "I beat Grandfather cause I'm a better seeker." His cheeks were pink from running around outside and his short hair was a mess.

"If you track any mud on the rug in here you will be in serious trouble," Lucius reprimanded as he followed, looking much less effected by the activity they had done outside.

"Woah, good job!" Draco applauded, scooping Orion up. "While you guys were outside, I just finalized our trip tomorrow. I just have to call the Prophet and make sure it's okay if Ginny is gone for a few days." He used his thumb to rub some dirt off of Orion's face.

"I'm sure that will be easy to arrange," Lucius nodded, taking a wand to a stain on his own white linen shirt. "Have you alluded to any of this when speaking with Ginevra?"

Draco shrugged, "Sort of." He had told her they should go on a trip, but she had no reason to believe they would actually go anywhere. "I suppose I'll give the Prophet a call and then tell her to pack a bag."

"I'll call the paper, I have to set up a luncheon with Martin anyway," Lucius said, smoothing his hair down and turning to leave.

"Oo," Draco cooed in Orion's ear. "Grandfather is friends with such important people."

Lucius turned back to roll his eyes at his son. "One should not mock others who have social lives, Draco."

"Who's Martin?" Orion asked, wiggling so he could see his father's face.

"Mummy's boss. He is in charge of the Daily Prophet," Draco explained. "Grandfather is very important and friends with important people."

"I'm going to pretend I can't hear you. I'm going to the office," Lucius said, his nose in the air. "If you don't hear from me, assume Ginevra can go."

"Thank you, Father," Draco called right before the eldest Malfoy Apparated away. "Let's go pack!" Draco set Orion down and the two went up the stairs to their connected bedrooms.

"Will I get to see where you and Mummy lived at Hogwarts?" Orion asked, jumping on to his bed as Draco began going through his dresser.

"Do these fit you?" Draco asked, holding up a pair of tiny trousers.

Orion shrugged and sat back. "Do you think when I go to Hogwarts I'll be in Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

Draco paused. He had always wondered about that. When he was younger he imagined that his child would be in Slytherin no matter what, but he found his thinking had started to change. "You know, Ri, there are two other houses you could be in. You could be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, too."

Orion stuck out his tongue. "I don't want to be in Hufflepuff. Uncle Ron said only really thick people get put there!"

"And they think my family is perpetuating the stereotypes," he mumbled under his breath. "Well, the good thing about being sorted is that you get to pick where you want to go."

Orion sat up straight and stared at his father with big eyes. "I do?"

"Yes," Draco answered simply, putting one of Orion's shirts in the dragon decorated bag he had found in the closet. "I chose Slytherin, and your mum chose Gryffindor."

"Why didn't you choose the same house so you could be together?" Orion asked with a quizzical look.

Draco sighed and sat next to Orion on the bed. "Your mum and I weren't friends when we were in Hogwarts. In fact, I wasn't friends with Uncle Ron, Auntie Mione, or even Uncle Harry."

Orion laughed. "You're not friends with Uncle Harry now either." He smiled for a moment longer before his features became thoughtful again. "Daddy, if I want to be in Slytherin, can I still be friends with Gryffindors?"

"Of course!" Draco exclaimed. He couldn't help but feel prideful at his son's idea of choosing Slytherin. "You can be friends with whomever you want."

Orion yawned and fell back against his pillows. "Well that's good. I'd like to keep my options open."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of words. "Keep your options open?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard Grandfather say it yesterday," Orion explained. "I want to sound more professional."

"It certainly made you sound professional," Draco laughed, wrapping his arm around his son and laying next to him. "Do you think your mum will be excited about the trip?" Draco asked, his insecurities becoming bigger and bigger.

Orion stretched and rested against his father. "Of course," he breathed. "Mum says you're her favourite after me."

Draco smiled and pressed a kiss against Orion's forehead.

* * *

"Draco."

Draco opened his eyes but was unable to see anything; the room was pitch black. He moved his arm, the muscle stiff from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in.

"Draco," the voice called again, only this time it was closer.

It was Lucius, Draco could tell. He picked his head up and looked at his father. "Yes?" Draco asked, trying not to wake up Orion.

"I see you didn't get my owl," Lucius sighed, plucking an envelope up from the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't get home sooner, but after I called Martin, he asked me out for drinks. Anyway, I asked him about Ginevra and he told me something surprising. I think you should talk to her."

Draco was still fuzzy from sleeping and couldn't wrap his head around what his father was trying to say. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me something she needs to tell you," Lucius answered simply, putting the envelope in his jacket pocket.

"How important is it?" Draco asked, standing up to shake himself awake. Orion was still curled up on his bed, his lips puckered and his breathing steady.

Lucius didn't answer, instead opting to give his son a serious look.

"Okay," Draco groaned. "Very important." He picked up Orion, cradling him in his arms, and Apparated home.

The two appeared in Orion's room, Orion still asleep despite the trip. Draco laid him down in his bed and left, closing the door only halfway. He pushed open Ginny's door without knocking, knowing she would be asleep. She went to bed early every Sunday, unable to stay up late more than two nights in a row. Sometimes he couldn't help but smile at what a mum she had become.

She startled in her bed as the floor beneath him creaked. "Merlin, Draco," she snapped breathily, throwing a pillow at him. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said, kicking off his shoes and getting into the bed next to her. "I didn't want to spend another night at the Manor."

Ginny sighed, wiggling closer to him in the bed. "Is Orion in his room?"

"Slept through the Apparation," Draco nodded, wrapping his arm around her.

Ginny smiled, "He's such a heavy sleeper." She closed her eyes after a moment, her hand coming up to rest on Draco's chest. "I'm glad you're here."

"Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked, placing his hand atop hers. "Maybe about the Prophet."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. "Why?" She pushed her hair out of her face, her waves wild from sleeping. A wrinkle between her eyebrows creased deeply.

Draco shrugged, running his finger along her jaw. "Martin told my father something."

"You seem quite calm about it," Ginny assessed with a raised eyebrow, her face relaxing again. She looked pleased with his serenity.

"Well I don't know what _it_ is," Draco told her, his finger now tracing over her lips. "My father just said I needed to talk to you."

Her smile fell and a frown began to tug at her lips. "Oh," was all she could say.

"Well, what is it?" Draco asked, his voice quiet and not demanding what so ever.

"I quit the Prophet. I got a new job as a junior trainer for a Quidditch team," she told him, her face lack of emotion.

His eyes widened and he smiled. "That's amazing Gin! It's what you've wanted since forever! What team is it?"

"The American National team," she answered reluctantly. "They're paying to move us. I found a really cute place in Boston with a great daycare right by for Wizards that I'm sure Orion will love."

Draco held his hand up, quieting her rambling. His eyes were closed, trying to process the information he was just given. "You… you're moving… to America?"

Ginny nodded, pulling Draco's hand to her chest. "But think about how great it will be for me and Orion."

He tugged his hand from her grasp and sat up. "How great it will be for him to never see his father again? Did you tell him that you're moving? You can't take him away from me Gin! We're still legally married!"

Ginny sat up too, her eyes glossy. "We won't be by tomorrow," she said simply.

"What?"

"Two weeks ago, when I sent in my resignation to Martin, I finally mailed in our divorce papers," she explained. "I don't know why I'd been holding on to them. I knew we would never get back together. I talked to Neville then; he said he could try to expedite them. At the party he told me they should be done by the end of the business day tomorrow."

Draco shook his head, his heart pounding in his chest. "You can't do this to me. You can't take everything away from me. I'll take you to court!" His broken voice escaladed and Ginny reached for his hand again. He let her hold on to it.

"I know I could never battle the barristers you can pay for. I was hoping you and I could work this out," Ginny said, her thumb rubbing his palm.

They stayed silent for a moment, trying to work things out in their heads. It was Draco who spoke first.

"I had my father talk to Martin so you could have Monday and Tuesday off. I planned a trip for us," Draco said, his eyes staring at their hands before looking at her. "Tell Neville to hold on to our papers for two more days. Come with me. Orion will die if you take the trip away from him. He's been so excited. He helped me plan every part of it."

"I don't know, Draco," she started, but he cut her off.

"Just two days," he begged, pulling her hand up to his mouth to kiss it. "We belong together and I can prove it."

She was deep in thought, her free hand coming up to push her curls behind her ear again before she looked at him. "Okay. You have two days."

* * *

A/N: I just want to say a quick thank you to chromeknickers, whatisfake, marinka, Nutmeg44, and everyone else for the amazing reviews!


End file.
